


Tender Words

by P_Artsypants



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Identity Reveal, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Artsypants/pseuds/P_Artsypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Marinette finally gets the courage to confession to Adrien, some things go so wrong, while others go so right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

“Today is the day.” Marinette had been chanting this mantra every day for the last three weeks. The hand stitched handkerchief felt heavy in her hands. It wasn’t much, but it was something that she poured her heart into and she really wanted him to like. The bell rang, and class was dismissed. School was done for the day, so it was now or never. She swallowed. _Say something. Something. Anything!_

Tikki zipped inside her jacket for extra support.

“H-Hey Adrien?” She squeaked. So far so good!

The blonde looked up at her in surprise. “Hey Marinette!” He smiled.

“C-can I…” she gulped. “Can I talk to you?”

He seemed surprised. “Sure, what’s up?”

“Uh…privately.”

A look of understanding came over his face and he smiled warmly. “Absolutely.” He guided her out of the classroom, and took a seat with her on a bench in the courtyard. They watched in mild interest as their classmates filtered out. Alya passed and threw a wink and a thumbs up to her best friend. Marinette shrugged.

“How’s your day been?” The model asked, making casual conversation until they were alone.

“Oh, it was good. Yeah…passed my English test.”

“You did? Good for you! I barely passed. It was hard.”

“Yeah it was!” She agreed a little too enthusiastically. “I’m…pretty okay with English, if you need any help.”

“I should be asking for help with my Chinese. Your mom’s from China, right?”

“Oh, yeah. Though, my Chinese is pretty bad. You’d probably be more help to me then I to you.”

“Then you help me with English, and I’ll help you with Chinese.”

“Fair enough.” She smiled at him.

By this time, they were all alone, and Marinette was hyper aware of it. She licked her lips.

“So…what did you want to talk to me about?”

“I—…” The words died on her lips. He bored is his green eyes into hers and she melted. “I—…” She tried again, but it wasn’t happening. She gave him the handkerchief.

“Wow, what’s this?”

In silky green thread, she embroidered his name in cursive. And after it, was a little red heart. He ran his fingers over it in admiration. “Marinette…”

“I—I love you.”

His head spun to look at her so fast he thought he’d snap his neck. Her own eyes were wide in horror, like she hadn’t meant to say it, but she wasn’t correcting herself. She took a deep breath and continued, “I have for a long time…I just had a hard time saying it.”

He remained quiet in shock.

"I mean, you're really nice and polite, and your smart and cute—!” She face colored further. "I just—…”

Adrien was touched. He rested his hand on hers. “Thank you, Marinette. Thank you for telling me.” His smile was sincere.

Marinette felt herself start to relax, despite the goosebumps on her scalp. Even if he didn’t return her feelings, her worst nightmare of him laughing at her was gone. He was happy.

“All this time, I thought I did something to hurt your feelings. And that’s why you were so shy around me. I didn’t think…I couldn’t imagine…” He looked at the handkerchief. “I’m flattered.”

"You were always this lofty, unimaginable dream. Like, I really wanted to be with you, but you were so out of my league...I don't know. Maybe that's why it was so hard to talk to you."

"Oh Marinette." He squeezed her hand. "Don't think like that! I'm just a normal guy! Please Marinette, I'd really like to get to know you more."

A new smile bloomed on her face.

"You probably don't want to hear this..." Adrien started with a grimace, "but truth is, I'm in the same place you were. I'm in love with this...perfect girl. But she's so...way out of my league! But she'll never return my feelings." He sighed. "You're amazing Marinette. You confessed to me, despite your fears. I still haven't been able to tell her." He looked her in the eyes. "Maybe I should look at what I have instead of pining after the impossible."

Marinette shook her head. "I don't want you to give up on someone you like just because I like you!"

He chuckled, "I probably won't be able to, anyways. But I still want to get know you. You never know what will happen. You are really sweet Marinette. And your designs are awesome! And you're the only one with the balls to stand up to Chloe!"

"Is it her? Is she the one you're in love with?"

Adrien made a gagging sound. "No, absolutely not." He frowned. "She was my only friend when I was homeschooled. And, she was...okay. My dad really supported the Mayor's campaign financially, so they kind of pushed us together. The only reason I put up with her is because of my dad. I wish I could tell her off. I'm so sick of her!"

It was like calling for the devil. "Addrrriiikkkinnss!!" A shrill voice cut through the courtyard. The blonde stomped up the steps. "There you are! That black kid you talk to said you were here! What are you doing?!" Then she noticed the bluenette. "Oh, it's you."

"I was having a very pleasant conversation with Marinette." He said simply.

Chloe saw the handkerchief sticking out of his hand and swiped it from him. "Oh my God!" She laughed as she examined the stitching. "She confessed to you?! That's rich! Little pathetic Marinette thought she had a chance with Adrien!"

"Hey! Knock it off!" Adrien shouted at Chloe, but she ignored him.

Chloe dropped the cloth on the floor and stepped on it. "Listen Marinette, don't take this the wrong way, but you're so out of your league. Adrien is rich and famous and gorgeous and talented. And you're—..." She looked her up and down. "Enough said."

"I didn't ask for your advice Chloe." Marinette tried to be confident, but her voice was barely a whisper.

"See, you can't even deny it, because you know I'm right!" She haughtily put her hand on her chest. "I know all about your little obsession on my Adrien! Besides the obvious. Sabrina told me about the posters of him you have all over your room. And how you have his schedule all written out! You're such a stalker! Why would you ever think that he'd like a creep like you?!"

Marinette had her face buried in her hands. She was mortified and sick to her stomach. Everything was looking so hopeful up until then. But Chloe...she just had to!

Adrien went to grab Marinette's shoulder, but Chloe grabbed him instead. "Come on Adrien! My daddy said that your dad said that you have to take me to the movies!"

Adrien looked back at Marinette as the blonde pulled him down the stairs. She shook with sobs. He had to do something, but not now. He'd take some flowers to her later and let her know he didn't feel the same as Chloe.

But for now, he just hoped she'd find hope in the tenderness he showed.

The tears would not stop for Marinette. She knew it was just Chloe just trying to get to her, but it didn't ease the pain. Normally, she'd be able to roll it off, but Adrien was a soft spot.

"Marinette...don't cry. You know Adrien doesn't think you're pathetic!"

"But what if he does now?!" She wiped at her face. "He wasn't supposed to know that stuff Tikki!"

"Please Mari, calm down..."

The girl sniffed and shook her head. "I will...but I just need a minute to cry."

Tikki sat silently on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

Suddenly, all of her sorrow turned to blinding white rage. The urge to kill was strong within her as Mari raised her head, a purple mask ghosted on her face.

"Seamstress, I am Hawkmoth. I can help you win the heart of the boy you love, and help you get revenge on his captor. You just have to get Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous."

Marinette froze. All emotion gone. She felt Tikki on the back of her head, keeping her head clear.

"What do you say?" The voice spoke.

Marinette breathed deeply. "No thank you. I want to win Adrien on my own. Revenge isn't worth it."

"I GAVE YOU POWER! AND YOU REJECT IT!" His voice made her head hurt, tears erupted at the sound.

"I don't want your powers!" She called back.

"I WILL SHOW YOU YOUR POTENTIAL!"

Marinette watched in horror as her body was covered with black smoke. Her felt her lips being shut tightly, despite her wanting to scream out. When she could see herself in the window of the classroom, she was covered with flowing, lacy fabric. A large bow tied around her waist, and a spool was at her back. A sword-sized needle floated next to her. But more terrifying then anything else, her mouth was sewn shut. Marinette started towards the stairs, her body moving without consent. How would this end? Even if she did have to face Chat, he wouldn’t be able to cure her. She just prayed above all hope for a miracle.

 


	2. Part II

Marinette ghosted through the building. The needle pointed at students who remained, but did not attack them. Since Hawkmoth was the one in control this time, he took special care not to waste time or energy.

Alya waited outside the school. She had seen Adrien leave with Chloe and thought the worst. She prepared the speech of, "he's not good enough for you, boys are stupid, he doesn't know what he's missing," but her words ran dry as Marinette, now Seamstress, exited the school.

"Marinette!" Alya cried out to her.

The possessed girl turned to her friend, and stared at her with tear streaked eyes. The red-head ran to her, “this isn’t you! Do let this happen to you! Please Marinette!”

The needle pointed at her, and zipped passed her, pulling through her clothes and sewing her to the wall. The thread was thick and tight. “Marinette!”

The cloth surrounding the teen fluttered in the wind as she passed buildings. People saw an akuma and darted into alley ways and nearby buildings. But the girl moved on, only using her powers on people that tried to stop her.

Finally, she arrived at Hotel de Ville, and those standing outside ran away in terror. Inside the lobby, Adrien was standing around, messing around on his phone. He idly glanced up when he saw someone enter, but dropped his device when he actually witnessed her.

"Marinette!" He exclaimed, without thinking. The needle shot towards him lightning quick and wrapped him up in I breakable thread. She pulled him to her as he squirmed. "Marinette! Don't do this! This isn't you! You're kind and sweet!"

The purple mask appeared over her face again. "You see? I got you the boy you love! And I can get revenge for you too! Then I can have the miraculous!"

Adrien swung his legs and came closer to her. His arms were trapped, but one hand was free, and he reached out and grabbed her hand. He yanked on her, desperately, her face close to his. He saw the thread keeping her lips shut, and the sadness in her eyes.

He kissed her tenderly and sweetly, in a way he knew she was.

The threads relaxed and he slipped away from her. "I'm sorry, Marinette!" He shouted as he ran away.

Hawkmoth growled. "He got away. No matter. He'll go for Ladybug and I will be waiting! In the meantime..."

"Adrienkinnnss!" A shrill voice called from upstairs. "Which do you like better? The purple or the yellow? They're both Agreste!"

The needle shot out and sewed the two dresses to the wall behind her.

Chloe screamed. "Marinette! You worthless girl! Those dresses cost more then your house!"

Lightning quick, the needle flew across the room, piercing her clothes and diving into the walls and floor, suspending the girl in a spiderweb of thread. Then the needle came to rest in front of her face.

"Ladybug!!" The blonde screamed in fear.

"How about Chat Noir?!" A male voice called across the room. "Sorry Princess, I guess it's going to be a tango until My Lady gets here!"

The Seamstress abandoned Chloe to her spider web and turned her attention to the cat.

The needle went flying in his direction, but he easily avoided it.

"We're awfully quiet aren't we? Cat got your tongue?"

He used his staff to deflect the needle, and it ricocheted up to the ceiling and tore through.

It was then that he noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks, and decided it wasn't joke time. Every other akuma they faced was angry, so why was Marinette crying?

Every time her weapon sought to skewer him, the deflected it, creating an ever growing web of thread.

"Where the heck is Ladybug?" He panicked to himself. He could handle an akuma, but he needed her to purify and heal.

After a moment of distraction, her needle came at him from above. He rolled out of the way, but his darn tail got caught in the way. The needle sliced right through, and stuck him. He yanked, but the thread was taut. 

The needle had continued through the floor and was careening towards him. He deflected it once again, but this battle wouldn't last long with him stuck like this. Chat had wanted to wait to use cataclysm, but he was left with no other choice.

"Cataclysm!" He shouted and grabbed the needle.

The damage was done and the needle and a chunk of thread, including the bit that caught him, disintegrated.

He knew he only had five minutes, and it didn't look like Ladybug was coming. He needed recharge. At least with her weapon gone, she wouldn't be so harmful.

"Sorry, my princess, I'll have to return another time!" And he bolted from the room.

Little did he know, a fairy had snagged onto his collar as he left the Hotel.

Chat slipped down an alley and came out as Adrien Agreste on the other side. "Sorry Plagg, we need to recharge and get back out there."

The little kwami was up in the air, sniffing out some food. "I smell cheese over that way."

"Adrien?" A cute voice whispered.

The duo stopped and looked around before Tikki zipped up.

"Hello?" Adrien asked carefully.

"Tikki! What are you doing? You're supposed to be helping Ladybug!"

"Where is Ladybug?"

Tikki held out the earrings. "She's not coming this time, she needs you, Chat."

"B-but--..."

"We don't have time to worry about her right now. Just finish this akuma." Plagg stated.

"I don't have my ears pierced..." Adrien blanched.

Tikki put the earrings together and they glowed, and fused into a necklace. "Here, try this." She clasped it around his neck.

"Okay, we'll try it. Plagg, stay in my jacket!" The kwami zipped inside as the boy called, "Tikki, transform me!"

The feeling was the same as when he transformed into Chat Noir, except he didn't have the support in his boots or the cuffs in his gloves. When he finally looked at himself, he was pleased. The suit was mostly red, but the boots up to his thighs were black, along with his sleeves and collar. He felt naked without his ears, but the mask had not changed.

He unhooked the yo-yo. "Alright, we have to do this. For Ladybug!"

He ran a lap around the Hotel and then came back in the entrance. Chloe was still stuck in the web of thread. Marinette was no where to be seen.

"Where is she?" The new ladybug asked.

Chloe was startled by Chat Noir's changed appearance, but was still rude to the superhero. "On the roof you dolt!"

He rolled his eyes at her and ran to the elevator.

Marinette was floating across the pool like an apparition. The thought was haunting, but it didn't slow Chat down.

"Alright princess, I'm going to purify the akuma now, so come over here and let's talk! You don't have any weapons!"

Hawkmoth begged to differ. The needle may have been gone, but the spool was still there. The Seamstress took hold of the end of the thread, and then sent the object flying towards him. Chat leapt, wishing he had his staff with him to block.

He called for lucky charm, throwing his hand up in the air. In flurry of hearts, a replica of his staff fell into his hand. "That's what I'm taking about!" Now he was able to block the blows coming at him.

All this dancing around was getting tiring, he just had to find the item that had been possessed.

The handkerchief!

The cloth dangled delicately between her fingers. But the Seamstress still floated over the water, and he would not be able to get to her.

The spool was coming towards him, and he batted it back past Marinette. It went around her, and came towards her on the other side.

That's when Ladybug's cleverness kicked in. The next attack came, and Chatbug knocked it back again, moving around the edge of the pool. Several rounds of this, and Marinette was surrounded with a floating twirl of thread. Chatbug leapt, grabbing the end of the thread and pulled. Both the teens fell into water with a splash.

The girl flailed, struggling to swim with such heavy fabric.

Chatbug grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to the surface, and then swiped the handkerchief away easily. He took one edge with his teeth and ripped the fabric in half to end Marinette's nightmare.

"Your done, akuma!" He declared as he threw the yo-yo at it.

Marinette, now normal but soaked, swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out. Chatbug followed suit, and then threw the handkerchief into the air, "Miraculous cure!"

It was all over. With that realization, Marinette threw her arms around Chat and wept.

"Oh Princess...it will be alright."

She tried to wipe her face. "Thank you Chat...thank you..."

"It's my job, Marinette." He assured. "I'm more worried about you. Most akuma forget they were possessed, but you..."

"I remember everything. Every grueling detail..."

The necklace gave a decisive beep around his neck.

"This is really important, Marinette. I want to know what you remember, but my time is almost up. Ladybug and I will come and visit you tonight, and we'll talk about it. Alright?"

The girl nodded, wiping her face clean finally.

"Let me take you home, or as far as I can before my time runs out."

"Okay, thank you Chat."

He smiled, "anything, princess. I just don't you want to think about the nightmare that is downstairs..." He grabbed her around the waist as she groaned.

"Chloe is going to make tomorrow miserable..."

'No she won't, I'll make sure of it.' Adrien thought. He slung the yoyo out and took to the air.

Chatbug dropped down in front of the bakery and set her down. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, I think so." She sighed. "I'm just a little in shock still."

"Fair enough. Oh!" He took the handkerchief from where it rested on his belt. "I believe this is yours."

She blushed, but took it. "Thanks."

"He's a lucky guy." Chat scratched his head. "To have someone like you caring for him."

She frowned, "thanks...but he doesn't feel the same."

There was a final beep, and Chatbug sighed. "Until we meet again, Princess!" And he kissed her cheek. "Keep your window unlocked!" And he disappeared around the corner, where a faint red glow took over the walls.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette sat at her desk, her head in her hands as she felt a soft tap on her shoulder.

Her head whipped up to see her kwami, looking very concerned.

"Tikki! I'm so glad your here! I thought you left me!"

"Only for a moment!" Tikki frowned. "Chat already uses a Miraculous, so I knew he would be able to handle it. It was an emergency..."

"I understand, thank you for doing what it took to save me."

The kwami smiled as she handed back the earrings.

“How was he able to use my miraculous though? I thought if I took them off, you disappeared.”

“That’s right! If _you_ take them off. But I took them off for you.”

“Well, it worked.”

"Chat makes a pretty good Ladybug, doesn't he?"

Marinette smiled, "yeah, but red isn't his color."

A few moments passed in silence as Marinette digested all that happened. "It's scary...I didn't think I was able to be akumitized."

"If you aren't actively using your miraculous, it can happen." Tikki shrugged. "You were pretty upset…”

The girl groaned, "I know! Ugh, I was so stupid! Chloe will always get under my skin. It shouldn't have bothered me."

"She kicked you when you were down, it wasn't nice, but you aren't stupid for feeling bad. Don't beat yourself up, Marinette."

She smiled slightly. "Thanks Tikki, that helps."

"And Adrien didn’t seem to think the same way as her. He likes you, just not… _like_ like you. Not yet.” Tikki promised.

"Marinette!" Her mother called from downstairs. "There's a boy here to see you!"

Marinette bristled. "What if it's Adrien?!" She hissed.

"Then he's probably not mad at you. It doesn't seem like the type of person to hunt someone out to yell at them."

Marinette sighed. "You're right, Tikki, as always."

The teen went downstairs carefully, coming into the bakery. Sure enough, Adrien stood there with a bouquet of red roses. He waved gently.

"Adrien! You are--why is--it's nice to meet you! See you!" She winced heavily.

He chuckled softly. "Nice to see you too." He came closer and handed her the flowers. "I'm glad you're okay."

"...then, you aren't mad at me?"

"No! It wasn't your fault! Hawkmoth was controlling you."

She nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

"And I also wanted to make sure you knew that I don't feel the same as Chloe."

She smiled broader, "I'm glad. I didn't think you did, but..."

"Don't worry about it." He grinned. "So you have some pictures, so what? Chloe has a giant golden framed poster of my face. THAT is creepy."

Marinette laughed. "A little bit, yeah!"

"I'd love to stay more, but I have to get back, as much as I hate it. If I ditch Chloe, she'll tell 'daddy,' then the mayor will tell my father and then..."

"Say no more," Marinette held up her hand. "Don't worry about it."

He didn't stop smiling. "Thanks for understanding, Marinette." He touched her hand.

"N-no problem!"

"By the way, you're getting better with your stutter."

She covered her blushing face with her hand. "No I'm not!"

Adrien nearly cackled. "I'm just teasing, Mari." A final squeeze to her shoulder and he headed toward the door. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Good luck!" She called back, her face still red.

After he left, she stood in the bakery for a few moments, just staring at the door with a goofy grin on her face.

"I brought you a vase full of water!" Her mother chirped, coming in the door.

"He seems like a very nice boy," Tom mused. "Though I'd like to have a private chat with him if he's going to be asking you out on dates anytime soon."

"Dad!" She giggled.

"I just want to make sure you're taken care of, princess!”

She was too happy to be embarrassed. “Thanks dad!”

She didn't think about it too much, but Adrien never brought up the kiss.

—

Patrol time came around, and Ladybug was up in the air as soon as night fell. She waited on the Eiffel tower, one of the upper levels to keep watch over the city. All was calm. Lights flickered over the sky line, and the laughter of lovers echoed up to her.

Her mood was much more somber. Now that she realized that she’d have to be accountable to Chat Noir. In fact, for both their sakes, she had made a very important decision, and it didn’t come easy.

“Evening My Lady!” The cat meowed. “Missed you today, is everything alright?” He moved in behind her and rested a concerned hand on her shoulder.

“Yes, everything is okay now,” she sighed.

“Well, that’s good. I actually wanted to talk to you about the akuma, you see, she remembers everything! And I thought that we should talk to her—…”

“Yes, I know all about it.” She said shortly.

“Did Alya update the Ladyblog?”

She looked at him sideways. “No, my Chat. I have my sources.”

He thought for a moment, “You know Marinette, right?”

She pushed off from where she leaned against the railing. “Come with me.” And without anything else, she leapt from the tower.

Chat followed her diligently, and quietly. Something was bothering her about this attack, but he didn’t know what.

Finally, they dropped down on the Bakery’s rooftop.

“Oh, so we are visiting Marinette!” He grinned.

Ladybug was still quiet as she opened the latch and dropped inside. Chat followed her, looking around for the girl first. “Is it okay for us to be snooping around in someone’s room when they aren’t here?” He asked when he noticed Marinette’s absence.

“She’s here.” Ladybug stated, standing in the middle of the room. In a whirl of pink and red, her transformation fell, and Marinette remained. “She’s always been here.”

Chat halted all movement and fell on his rear on the bed. Many thoughts raced through his head, some about how obvious it had been, others about the irony of his love life, but the most prevalent was: _I turned my own partner into an akuma_.

“Please say something,” she urged when he had been silently staring.

“Well, that explains why you know all about the attack today.” He slid off the bed and tiptoed down the ladder.

Marinette went over to her door and called down, “Mom! Chat Noir is here to see me! Can you bring up some snacks?”

The promise of food was the most wonderful sound in the world to Adrien.

Marinette sat in her computer chair and rolled a few inches. “Make yourself comfortable, Chat.”

He sat indian style on her settee.

Tikki had been hiding behind Marinette, but she came out in the open once the air was clear. “Hello again, Chat.”

“Ah, Tikki!” He recalled. “I’m glad you made it back to Marinette safely. You just disappeared on me, after I transformed.”

“I needed to get back.” She grinned. “You made an…adequate Ladybug.” she teased.

Chat laughed. “I’ll stick to Chat Noir, if you don’t mind!”

Marinette looked on the exchange with a softened smile and rolled over to them. "I'm happy that worked out. I would still be an akuma."

"Well, it's really good to know!" Chat added. "I thought I was invincible!"

"When you're using the miraculous, you are." Tikki clarified. "But when you can see Plagg, you are vulnerable."

"Plagg?"

"My kwami."

"Oh." This was weird. She felt naked without her mask. But she needed to tell Chat about everything, and she didn't want to have to lie to get there.

"I guess I should reveal myself too, huh?"

"No!" She exclaimed. Marinette took his hands tightly. "Chat, I want you to protect your identity. I only told you mine because of what happened." She looked downcast. "I didn't really want to tell you who I was, but--..."

"I get it." He stopped her. "Why don't you tell me what happened? From the beginning."

She sighed, her face red. “Well…” She rolled her chair over to her desk and grabbed a framed picture. “This is Adrien Agreste. You might recognize him from his ads.”

“Oh, yeah.” Chat confirmed. “I’ve seen him around.”

“Well…he sits in front of me in class. And I…am-was really in love with him. He’s sweet, and kind, and nice, and cute—…”

Chat had this weird sort of grin on his face, but she read it as amused at her embarrassment.

“Anyway!” She cleared her throat. “This morning I decided to confess to him. I made him that handkerchief, and snagged him after school."

Chat's ears flattened to his head.

"He didn't return my feelings, but he was really nice about it! He even said he wanted to get to know me more, because things might change in the future." She smiled wistfully. "It also didn’t seem like rejection.”

“That’s rough Marinette.” He said sadly.

“That’s not what did it though! If that’s where we left it, I would have been fine! I might have shed a few tears, but I could tell he cared a lot about me.” Her brows furrowed. “But then Chloe fricken Bourgeois had to come!”

“Say no more…” He shook his head.

“No! I will! She came in, and told me how puny and worthless I was! Then she preceded to tell Adrien that I had pictures of him all over my room! You don’t do that! She made me look like a total creep!”

“Well, by what you said about Adrien, I don’t think he thinks of you like that…” He tried to ease her.

“But what if he does?! He’s too nice, Chat! He’d lie to me to make me feel better!”

“Who wants eclairs?!” Tom burst into the room with a platter. One look at Marinette’s angry face, and he set the platter down gently on the floor. “I’ll just leave this here for you.”

Chat pleaded with her. “I don’t think you’re giving him enough credit.”

She stood. “Well, it doesn’t matter. He’s in love with another girl anyways.” She started to take down the pictures she had on the wall. “Maybe it’s best if I move on as well.”

“My lady…” Chat begged. “Please stop.”

She did, her hand still pulling at the corner of a poster.

“If you love him, you can’t just give up on him. You never know, he might not have considered your feelings before, more or less, that you were an option.”

Marinette smoothed the poster and moved away from the wall. “…I guess.”

It was then that Chat noticed the flowers on her desk. “Where did those come from?”

She smile was small. “Adrien.”

“See! He does care. Just give it time, Princess.” He grinned, finally going for the platter of eclairs.

“Does it bother you?”

“What?”

“Me…being in love with someone else?”

Chat laughed. “Oh my Lady, no, not at all. I just want you to be happy!”

“But…don’t you have feelings for me? Or was that flirting meaningless?”

“You could say I have feelings. But don’t worry about me, Marinette.” He shoved the eclair in his face then stood.

“But—but I—!”

He cupped her face with both hands and squished her. “Don’t. Worry.” He emphasized. “I promise, I’m super happy for you. And, I’ll be your guardian, in the affairs of love.” He batted his eyelashes.

“Cub fu lub gub ob mub fiss?”

He chuckled and released her. “So what are you going to do tomorrow?”

She groaned. “Go crawl in a hole.”

“No, you’re going to walk right up to Adrien, take his hand, and say, ‘Oh my dear sweet, Adrien! Thank you for the flowers! They were so lovely! Never had I imagined being bequeathed a token of affection so exquisite!’”

“I’m not going to do that.”

“Oh come on, Mari!” 

She batted his hands away from her. “I’m going to thank him for the flowers, yes, but I’ll do it my way.”

“No stuttering.” He added.

“Right, no stu—…how did you know I stuttered in front of him?”

Chat blushed, “I er, well, doesn’t everyone stutter when their around someone they love?”

She looked at him sideways. “Oh, I guess you’re right.”

He took another eclair. “Of course I’m right.”

“What about Chloe?” The bluenette voiced her biggest concern.

“What about her?”

“I destroyed her clothes and attacked her as an akuma. She’s going to be vicious.”

“Only if you let her.” Chat said simply. “Pretend you don’t hear her, it’ll tick her off.”

“I don’t want to make her more angry, I want her to forget everything.”

The boy scratched his chin. “That’s tricky…you know, you’re Ladybug.”

“Uh, yeah?”

He rested his hands on her shoulders. “With or without the mask, my lady, you are Ladybug. You face villains with no fear. You have a heart bigger then paris. You don’t need to fear Chloe. You have friends that love you, and I’m sure Adrien will stick up for you.”

She shrugged, unsure.

“Well, just remember that you’re braver then you believe, stronger then you seem, and smarter then you think.”

“Okay, thanks Chat—Wait, did you just…quote Winnie the Pooh?”

“Whoops! Looks like—“

“DON’T YOU DARE!”

He smiled a grinch-y grin. “The cat’s out of the bag.”

She clutched her chest. “I’ve been wounded!”

“My lady is so dramatic!” He laughed. “Alright, well, it looks like I’ve done my job. You look tired.”

“I am tired.” She agreed with a yawn. “Let’s bag up those eclairs so you can take them home with you.”

“MY LADY IS SO CONSIDERATE!” He nearly screamed.

She laughed as she went to the door. But before she could leave, his arms snaked around her waist. “Chat?”

“You aren’t worthless or puny, you know. You’re amazing and strong and beautiful. I know you didn’t want me to know who you are, but I’m glad. I’m glad it’s you, Marinette.”

She turned to face him, and he placed a delicate kiss on her forehead. Then he danced away with a giggle. “You never let me show affection to you!”

Her face was red, but she sassily replied. “Flirt all you want, Chat Noir, my heart belongs to Adrien.”

He smiled wickedly. “Purrfect!” 


	4. Chapter Four

When Marinette woke up that morning, dread was already flooding over her. She pulled the pillow over her head and groaned.

“Come on, Marinette!” Tikki sang.

“Mmmhsddddhhhaaa.” The girl mumbled back.

“You have to go to class! If you don’t, Chloe will think she got the better of you! Besides, you don’t want to worry Adrien, do you?”

The teen rolled over, her pillow leaning against the wall. “No…”

“That’s what I thought.” The kwami said haughtily.

So Marinette got ready. If she wanted people to know she was okay, she’d look super cute. She had been working on a red-polka dotted black blouse, and today seemed the right day to wear it. And to mix things up, she ditched her ponytails for a top bun. There was power in appearances, and as she looked in the mirror, she felt much more confident.

“Ready?” Tikki grinned.

“Yeah, I can do it now!”

The teen hurried to school, and for once, made it in record time. Alya and Nino were sitting at the front door.

“Good morning!” She greeted, with a smile.

Alya leapt from her seat and tackled Marinette into a hug. “Girl! How are you doing? Is everything okay since we talked yesterday?"

Marinette smiled. "Yeah, everything is fine."

"Hmm, suspicious smile is suspicious..." 

"Well, after I got off the phone with you...Adrien came to visit me. And he brought flowers." She shrugged, a hint of a smile on her cheeks.

Nino whistled. "That guy is the epitome of romance."

"I know!" She cried in happiness. Then she composed herself. "But, I'm not going to get my hopes up."

"Better hurry up with that," Nino noted as a limo drove up.

Marinette's blush came back with full force. "Quick! I need to hide!"

Alya clamped a hand on her shoulder. "Down girl!"

Adrien exited the vehicle and spotted them immediately. He smiled broadly, which Marinette mirrored.

"Hey guys!" He chirped as he approached.

"Hi Adrien..." Marinette grinned with a blush.

"Hey, she gets it out without stuttering!" Adrien laughed.

Marinette blushed like a flower, her lip pouting adorably. He felt his knees quake. “It’s not like you to tease!”

He grinned. “Ah, but there is still much to learn, young Padawan.”

She turned away, “I never would have fallen for you if I knew you were a nerd.” She teased right back.

“You wound me.”

“Oh my god, get a room!” Alya shouted.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I’m going to go to class. I have to talk to Bustier before class starts.” Nino started.

“Hey, we’ll go with you! No use standing around like a bunch of lame ducks.” Adrien agreed.

“ _Lame ducks?_ Man, you have to get out more often.” 

“I’m working on it!”

The teens chatted happily until they got to the classroom and took their seats.

"So, Marinette..." Began the blonde meekly. "Do you still have that handkerchief? Because I really liked it, and I thought it was adorable."

Her eyes lit up with a fire. “You still want it? After all that happened?”

“Of course! You worked so hard on it!” He cheeked.

The freshly cleaned handkerchief, free of Chloe’s footprint, sat inside her purse. She fished it out, careful not to expose Tikki.

Adrien grinned. "Beautiful work, Marinette." He tucked it into his breast pocket like a suit. It looked a little silly, but it was the sentiment that counted.

“Adrikinnnnnnssss!” The horrid shout broke through the air and made Adrien’s hair stand up.

“Every time…” The blonde mumbled.

Chloe dashed into the room, but he completely ignored her.

“And second question, my dear.” He cast a sideways glance over to Chloe and acknowledge she was watching. “I have a fashion show this weekend, and I thought you might want to go. What do you think?”

Marinette’s eyes were wide as saucers. “I—ee—uu—oo—“ she stuttered.

Chloe snatched the ticket out of his hand. “Are you kidding? Marinette isn’t classy enough for these shows. I have no idea what you were trying to accomplish by encouraging her, you have to keep these commoners in line.”

“ _Commoners?_ ” Adrien admonished. “Chloe, that’s rude. You’re not a Princess.”

“But I’m _your_ princess!” 

Adrien shook his head. “You’re something else, you know that?”

Marinette cleared her throat. “Can I have my ticket back now?”

“It’s in my hand, so it’s mine now.” Chloe laughed, tossing her hand back. “Besides! You owe it to me!” Then she raised her voice, “after you attacked me in my own home!”

“Why you—“

“Alright students, everyone in your seats please.”

Chloe smirked in that aggravating way of hers and turned around to take her seat.

Marinette looked to Adrien, who gave a wistful smile.

“Let’s sit down. We can worry about the ticket later.” Alya comforted with a hand on her shoulder.

Marinette knew if they let it go now, the subject would never be breeched again. Odds were, Adrien could get another ticket, but she wasn’t sure if she liked the idea of being at the same show as Chloe. So she sat down in her chair, depression in the air. It had been too good to be true.

A good part into the lecture, a note slid by her.

It was an envelope.

‘ _Mari,_

_The ticket Chloe has is a fake. I know her too well. The real ticket is in this envelope. I really want you to go, so please say you will?_

_Love,_

_Adrien_ ’

Marinette was over the moon.

In her haste, she scrawled her reply on a piece of notebook paper.

‘ _Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes! Thank you so much! This is amazing! You’re literally the best!_ ’ And she passed it back towards Alya, who snickered and passed it to Nino, who also snickered and passed it to Adrien.

A few note passes back and forth between the two, nearly being caught twice, and they were able to swap phone numbers.

—

“I’ve died and gone to heaven.” Marinette told Alya later that day, on their way to lunch.

“I’m happy for you, girl. You’ve been pining after him for forever, and now he’s just as excited over you as you are of him.”

“I don’t know if he’s JUST as excited…”

“I don’t know. Nino said he was pretty chipper while he was passing notes.”

Marinette grinned like a monkey.

“So when’s the date?”

“It’s not a date Alya!” Marinette corrected. “But it’s tomorrow night at seven. He’s going to pick me up, and then we’re having dinner afterwards.”

“It’s totally a date.”

“YEAH I KNOW ISN’T IT AMAZING?!” She nearly screamed, causing a few onlookers.

“Have you decided what you’re going to wear?”

“I have the cutest outfit planned! I’ve got this little black cocktail dress I had to wear for that recital, remember? And I made that red cropped blazer with the high collar that I’ll wear on top. And to tie the whole thing together, I’ve got those Ladybug leggings you got me and a pair of black heels.”

“The short ones with the red soles?”

“Yep!”

Alya grinned. “He’s not going to be able to take his eyes off of you.”

“That’s the goal!”

—

Marinette barely slept at all that night, she was so excited and the school day seemed to drag on forever. But when all was said and done, Adrien smiled a radiant heart stopping smile and made her swoon on the spot.

Then Chloe leapt on him. “What time is the show tonight Adri-poo?” She gushed.

He was calm. “It’s at 7:30. But I’m not going to be able to pick you up this time, sorry.”

“Oh don’t worry about that! I’ll make sure I get a ride!” She laughed, “stay cute!” And she left them peace.

Adrien laughed to himself. “This is the meanest thing I’ve ever done to her.”

“I hope you don’t feel guilty about it.” Marinette frowned.

“A little, but you know, I can’t always take her side. I don’t want to…but I just hope this doesn’t blow up in my face.”

“Look, Adrien, I’m super excited for tonight…and I’ve been the butt end of Chloe’s jokes for a while. I’ll take responsibility for whatever happens.”

He reached out and took her hand. “You don’t have to do anything. Just show up and have a good time, okay?”

“I just don’t want her to complain to her dad and then her dad talk to your dad and—“

“Hey.” He scolded, squeezing her hand. “Don’t worry about it, okay? Chloe likes me. She wouldn’t do that.”

The girl sighed. “Okay, if you say so.” Her hand was sweating in his but she didn’t want to pull away. The moment was too precious. Fortunately, he was the one to let go first.

“Then I’ll see you at 7. Be thinking about where you want to eat!” He grinned and sashayed out the door.

—

Marinette was Ladybug. He knew it, but even with the knowledge in his head, it hadn’t really hit him until he saw her in school. Then it was a ‘a-duh’ moment. And he was glad. He was so glad. Marinette was sweet and kind and _in love with him_! It was really the best thing to have ever happened to him. That’s why he felt like he owed it to her to tell her who he was. And this date was exactly how he was going to do it.

Oh god. He was going on a date with Marinette.

WITH LADYBUG.

Was this real life?

His body was nearly shaking with anticipation. It was 6, time to start getting ready.

But it was then that his father knocked on his door and entered.

“Oh, dad! Hey! Hi! How you doing?” He cleared his throat. “I thought you’d be over at the show already.”

“I’m about to head over, but I just had one question for you. Did you invite miss Bourgeois to my private show again?”

Adrien grimaced and blushed. “Ah…no, I didn’t.”

“Good.” His father responded. “She tends to cause a certain amount of annoyance at the shows. But if you didn’t invite her…then to whom did the ticket you swipe go to?”

He shrunk a bit more. His father never missed anything. “Ah…just a friend from school. She’s studying fashion, and I thought it would be a nice gesture. I hope you don’t mind, but I’m taking her to dinner after the show as well.”

“Anyone I know?”

“Marinette Dupian-Cheng, she won the derby hat contest?”

“Ah yes!” Gabriel snapped his fingers. “She has some talent, I wouldn’t mind talking to her sometime. If the date goes well. _If_.”

Adrien opened his mouth in shock and then closed it. “Are you suggesting that I don’t know how to be a gentleman?”

“I’m just saying that a girl with that much talent has to have a good head on her shoulders and I don’t doubt that you’re a perfect specimen, but…there’s always room for improvement.”

Adrien would have been hurt, if he had not seen the tiniest smirks that his father was showing. He rolled his eyes. “Aw dad.”

“What? It’s true. I’ll tell you what. If there’s a outfit from the show that you really like, I’ll let you wear it to dinner. Just don’t spill anything on it.”

Adrien grinned. “Wow, thanks.”

Then Gabriel Agreste went right back to professional mode. “I assume you’re going to pick this girl up at 7? You should start getting ready.”

“I was just about to hop in the shower.”

“Good boy.”

—

He rang the bell at the now closed bakery, and her father answered the door. Adrien had been understandably nervous about date, but his anxiety mounted a new peak when Tom Dupain reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. “Adrien! Good to see you, my boy! Please come in!”

The house was warm and full of life. Wonderful smells and music filled the space as the parents had a puzzle set up on the table. Mrs. Dupain-Cheng called up the stairs, “Honey, Adrien’s here!”

“Be down in a second!”

Tom took Adrien aside. “Now listen here, my boy. You’re getting the chance of a lifetime to go out with my little angel. If you break her heart, I’ll bake you into bread.”

Adrien wasn’t afraid. “You don’t need to worry, sir. Between you and me, I care very deeply for your daughter. I just was nervous around her.”

Tom smiled. “I’m glad to hear that. Treat her well tonight.”

“I plan on making it a fairytale.”

Tom laughed.

The click of heels coming down the stairs alerted the two that Marinette was ready. She was beautiful. Adrien wanted to run to her, lift her, and spin her around. But he knew that wasn’t appropriate behavior in front of her parents. But he did blurt out. “You look adorable.”

She turned as red as her blazer and buried her head in her hands.

“C’mon Marinette! I want to get a picture of you two before you leave!”

“Moooom! It’s a date! It’s not prom!”

“But it’s your _first_ date!”

“Adrien, I am so sorry.”

The blonde smiled and stood next to her. “No problem, I don’t mind having my picture taken.”

She muttered under her breath, “not all of us can be models.”

He snickered.

—

The Winter Agreste Espace Ephémére des Tuileries show was so restricted that not even the mayor could get in. It was Adrien’s favorite show, because it was all over more relaxed. Most media outlets were absent, so if someone tripped, it wasn’t reflected in the headlines. There were never any hecklers, and everyone there was someone directly in the fashion industry and understood the hard work behind the artistry, there was nothing but respect in the air.

Basically, this was _the_ event to go to.

“I’m so excited!” The teen chirped as she stepped out of the limo. “I’ve brought my sketchpad and my camera, I hope that’s okay.”

“Of course!”

“Tickets please.” The doorman stopped them.

Adrien held out his pass while Marinette handed her ticket. The doorman buzzed them in. “All attendees are asked to stay in the lobby until 7:30.”

“I guess this is where we separate for now. Your ticket should have your seat number on it. You’re right up front.”

“I am?” Her eyes widened with excitement.

“Yep! Towards the end.”

“Fancy!”

“Alright, if you need help, don’t hesitate to ask those around you. This is a really good show with nice, understanding people. It’s not the cutthroat type of show you see in the Devil Wears Prada.”

She giggled. “Thanks again Adrien.”

Not long after he left, the thing that Marinette was dreading the most happened. Chloe Bourgeois pulled up. The blonde strutted up in her signature yellow jacket. By this time, the paparazzi started to show up outside. Marinette could hear the whole awful conversation through the glass door.

“Ticket please.”

“Cute, you must not recognize me. I’m Chloe Bourgeois.”

The man was silent.

“My father is the mayor?”

“Ticket please.”

“Fine.” She sneered as she pulled the slip of paper out of her purse. The doorman looked at it. “Sorry ma’am, I can’t let you in.”

“Very funny,” and she moved towards the door.

“No, I mean it. Your ticket is a fake. It’s a photocopy. There’s no barcode.”

“WHAT!” She snatched it back from him and analyzed it. “I was given this ticket by Adrien Agreste himself! It can’t be a fraud!”

“Ma’am, you’re holding up the line. I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“I refuse! I want to speak to your manager!”

The doorman shrugged. “My orders are to only let people with crew passes and legal tickets in. I can’t do anything else.”

It was then that Chloe looked passed the doorman and saw Marinette standing on the other side of the door. “YOU!” The mayor’s daughter weaseled passed the bouncer and pulled the door open. “How in the hell are you here?!”

“I had a ticket.”

“How?!”

“I have my ways.”

“Give it to me!”

“No way!” The bluenette refused. “I got that ticket fair and square. Unlike other people that stole theirs.”

The doorman had called security and they were coming into the lobby from the inside. From outside the building, paparazzi started to snap photos of the brawl.

“Are you insinuating I’m a thief!?”

Marinette shook her head, staying out of the camera’s way. “I’m not saying anything.”

“How dare you! How dare you Marinette Dupain-Cheng! This is you’re fault somehow! Wait until my father hears about this!”

The hero grit her feet in irritation. “And what? What are you going to do? This isn’t school where you can scare the principal into getting me expelled. This is a privately owned show. You have no power here. Now Chloe, listen when I say that you’re embarrassing your father and you should just leave quietly.”

Chloe starting scream expletives at the girl and raised a fist. Security stepped in and escorted the girl outside.

“Are you alright, miss?” One of the guards asked.

“Yes, thank you, I’m fine.”

“Yeah, whenever there’s one of these exclusive shows, all these crazy people with crazy stories come out of the woodwork. It’s always good for a laugh. Go ahead on in and enjoy the show.”

Marinette smiled. “Thank you very much!”

Now that all the drama was over, the girl was able to settle in her seat comfortably and wait. She took out her camera and checked the picture.

“Oh my gawd, that jacket is so cute! Where did you get it?”

A young woman, college aged and holding a camera was talking to her from a few seats behind.

“Oh, thank you! I made it myself!”

“For real? It’s adorable! Mind if I snap a pic?”

“Ah, sure!” Mari stood and posed in her skirt.

“I love the Ladybug vibe you have! It’s like—authentic. You know? Like, if Ladybug was one of us, this is what she’d wear.”

Whoops. “Oh really? Thank you!” Marinette beamed. 

“And you know, I couldn’t help but notice the camera you were wielding.”

“It’s nothing fancy.” She held up the little silver rectangle.

“If you want, I could send you copies of the shots I take.”

This day just kept getting better and better. “Really?”

“Sure! I’m already emailing them to some other people. I’ll just add you. What’s your address?”

Adrien was right, the people here were very nice and many complimented her outfit. She wished she had business cards.

But then, the golden moment came, and the lights dimmed and the music went up.


	5. Chapter 5

Strut. Strut. Strut. Pose. Strut. Strut. Strut. Pose.

It was like a dance. The steps to the beat of the music, the rhythmic clicking of camera shutters, and the flashing lights. It was living art. This was Gabriel’s gallery, and Adrien was on display.

It created mixed feelings within her.

She fell in love with his kindness, his genuine smile. That sacred moment in the rain where he shared his umbrella and a laugh. She fell in love with Adrien.

But this person walking down the catwalk wasn’t her friend. He was this lofty being of grace and beauty. He stole her breath and turned her brain off. This is why everyone else loved him. They saw him as this angel walking among them and bowed to his majesty. They bowed to him and coward in their own unworthiness.

They had it all wrong.

He was beautiful because he was kind. He was graceful because he walked without pride and vanity. She loved him not because he was perfect, but because she had come to see him as imperfectly perfect.

She didn’t know it, but he felt the same about her.

He stopped at the end, a hand on his hip. Marinette witnessed him in his glory, but then he bridged the gap as he turned his head to her, and winked with a smile. She giggled.

After the show, Marinette stayed in her seat so that he could find her. It didn’t take long either. He came after her, wearing a black button down shirt and white, high waisted pants. The shirt had neon green lines following the seams and inside the collar. He grinned at her. “Since you’re going for the Ladybug look, I thought I’d match as Chat Noir.”

“It suits you,” she returned. “Though, you’re not as annoying as he is.”

He frowned. “You think Chat Noir, one of our city’s greatest heroes, is annoying?”

“Only when he flirts. He seems like a very capable fighter though. Ladybug is lucky to have him as a partner.”

“When he flirts? It sounds like you’ve talked with him before.”

“Oh, once or twice. When Nathaniel as akumatized, when Max was akumatized, when I was akumatized, and a few times in-between. I consider him a friend.”

“Would you go out with him?”

“ _Date Chat Noir?_ Isn’t that a weird question to ask _on_ a date?”

“I’m just _curious!_ ”

She considered him. “Well…if I had never befriended you, that is to say…If I never got over my initial distrust of you, then I might. But he is a superhero, after all. I don’t think I could handle the media.”

“That’s a good point.”

“Besides, I don’t think Chat even likes me like that. He probably has a hundred girls to choose from!”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because he _is_ such a flirt.”

“What if he only flirts with you?”

Marinette couldn’t tell him that Chat also flirted with Ladybug, because how was she supposed to know that? “Well, then, maybe he does like me. But we’ll never know, will we?”

Adrien smiled, “well, I’m glad someone’s looking out for you when I can’t.”

Marinette was touched beyond measure.

He cleared his throat a little in embarrassment. “Have you decided where you want to go?”

She laughed as they headed out of the building together. “How do you feel about unconventional?”

“Unconventional sounds lovely. Is it far?”

“Not from my house. A block or so.”

“Oh, so you’re a regular at this place?”

“You could say that. I took Alya once, but she said it wasn’t her ‘aesthetic’ what ever that means.”

He laughed as he opened the car door for her. “That’s Alya. Always good for a laugh.”

She chuckled nervously. “It’s not a fancy place though…definitely not a first date type place…well, for you. But I always wanted to take you here…so just so you know…”

“I’m sure it’ll be great!” 

And so the driver took them to the bakery where they’d walk from. Adrien bid the large man adieu and said he’d text after the meal was done. It may be an hour, may be four. Who could tell?

On the way, Adrien hooked his arm with her. “How’d you like the show?”

“Hmm? Oh, it was wonderful.”

“You say that like it wasn’t.” He frowned.

She blushed. “It was perfect. I just…came to realize some things.”

He looked horrified. “You…don’t like me anymore?”

“What? No! That’s not it at all!” She clenched his arm little tighter. “I came to realize how little I know about you…”

“I think you know more about me then you think.”

By this time, they had reached the restaurant. Marinette was right when she said it was close to her house. It was in the basement of a complex. The sign hanging off the corner, and the entrance down a dark, sketchy stairwell.

“Big O’s?” He read aloud. “I’ve never heard of it.”

“Like I said. It’s not very fancy.”

“Do you assume that I only eat fancy food?”

“Isn’t that what rich french people do?”

“ _No._ ”

“When was the last time you had McDonalds?”

Last week, when he was on patrol with Ladybug, she had swung into a shop, declaring that she hadn’t eaten supper yet. He followed and copied her order. They split a large fry. That had been his first time.

“Last week,” he stated with confidence.

“Well then, I take back what I said. This should be a walk in the park!” And together they descended the grimy cement staircase, into a poster-plastered shady entryway. Adrien was just thankful that they were both superheroes, or this could be dangerous.

Inside the building, however, proved to be an entirely different matter. It was unfinished, the walls made up from exposed brick while black steel support beams lined the ceiling. The floor was polished concrete. Fake plastic ivy was jammed in every open nook and cranny, while pictures of Jesus, the Pope, and little old ladies lined the walls. There was loud singing coming from the kitchen. Their were no other patrons in the eatery.

“Okay, it’s definitely unconventional.”

Finally, a man with a curly mustache came out and saw them. "Oh! Signora! You're so quiet, I never hear you come in!" He laughed.

"Hello Tony." She smiled.

"Well! Who's this? Your boyfriend?"

Marinette turned red and stuttered out an incoherent statement.

Adrien smiled warmly. "Table for two please."

“Of course! Finest seat in the house!” He lead them over to a corner booth. The table had been lacquered several times, the seat cushions burst and worn. But a candle was place by the wall, the wax over spilling onto the table. The head waiter handed them both paper menus and bid them adieu.

“I never would have taken you as a fan of Italian.”

“I’m not particular to it, but I love this place. I love the feeling of it. There’s just something about this isolated room that makes me feel like I’m far from home. It’s the same feeling I get when I’m at the train station at sunset. It inspires me.”

Adrien twinkled. “That’s beautiful.”

She nervously giggled. “Just being honest.” Her smile faded before she asked, “so what did you mean earlier? When you said I know more about you then I think?”

He scratched his cheek. He had been referring to him being Chat Noir, but she had missed it. “Well, I just figured…if you are in love with me…you seem like the kind of person that wouldn’t just fall for a pretty face. What do you like about me?”

She blushed and threw up the paper to cover her face. “Oh silly me! I haven’t even looked at the menu yet!”

“Don’t be embarrassed!” He pacified her, pulling the menu down with his finger. “I’m just wondering how you got to liking me so much, when I distinctly remember you hating me when we first met.”

She actually giggled. “Yeah, but that was before I knew how different you were from Chloe.”

“I don’t know…I don’t think I’m that different.” He sighed and looked down to the menu. “Spoiled, only known for our famous fathers, and barely any friends. Not to mention we’re both blonde.”

“You have a more golden blonde then hers. It looks richer. And you have more friends then her! She only has Sabrina and her servants. You’ve got me and Nino and Alya…and practically the rest of the class! You’re just not as close to them yet. But it’s not like you can’t be! You’re smart and caring, you’re passionate and you stand up for what you believe in, you’re honest and you’re determined. Not to mention how considerate and polite you are. Whenever there’s a need you rise to the occasion! Chloe doesn’t do that, now does she?”

There was a knowing smirk on his face as he rested his chin in his hand.

She threw up the menu again to hide her blushing face. “I’M REALLY THINKING ABOUT SPAGHETTI!” She squawked.

“Oh? Is it good here?”

“Y-Yeah! It’s great! The only problem is that their portions are really big. I don’t know if I could eat the whole thing.”

“You know, if you wanted to kiss, all you had to do was ask.” He hummed.

She dropped the menu and stared at him. “How did you come up with that?”

“Oh you know, Lady and the Tramp? Where they share the bowl of spaghetti?”

She couldn’t blush anymore if she tried. “Oh good night!”

He felt kind of bad for antagonizing her, but he couldn’t help it! She never reacted to Chat’s flirting like this. And of course, he knew why now.

Marinette spoke through the embarrassment. “If I recall correctly, sir. I believe that you and I have already had our first kiss.”

He blinked. “True…but neither of us got to enjoy it.” He raised his eyebrows.

“Do you flirt with all the girls like this?”

He shrugged. “I won’t deny I have fangirls, but they’re kept at a distance. This is my first date too, and I’m surprised dad didn’t put the kibosh on it. I’m not even allowed to reply to fan mail.”

“You sure can angst with the best of them.”

Adrien was not amused with her quip. “I thought you liked my honesty?”

“Touché.” She smirked. This playful banter was nice. It reminded her a lot of her long chats with Chat. Soon after, the waiter came.

“What can I get for you two lovers?”

Marinette opened her mouth to correct him, but Adrien interrupted. “One big bowl of spaghetti please!” He grinned.

“Ah! Excellent choice! And to drink, might I suggest a bottle of our best sparkling grape juice?”

“Of course, Monsieur!”

He took their menus, Marinette’s only line of defense. Adrien was having too much fun with this.

She drummed her fingers on the table, doing her best to act normal. “So, what other noteworthy things do I not know about you?”

He tapped his chin, “how about we play a little game? I’ll ask you a question about myself, and you have to answer, and vise versa.”

“No…” she groaned. “Then you’ll know how much of a creep I am!”

“Cmon! It’ll be fun!”

She rolled her eyes. “Alright, fine.”

“What’s my favorite artist?”

“Jagged Stone.”

“That was an easy one.” He scratched his chin. “What’s my favorite movie?”

“Sleeping Beauty.”

“Favorite color?”

“Most people think it’s blue, but it’s actually green.”

He laughed, “dang girl, you _are_ a stalker.”

“Okay, what’s MY favorite artist?”

“Musically, it’s Jagged Stone. Artistically, it’s my father.” He said smugly.

“My favorite color?”

“Pink. It’s pretty obvious.”

She chuckled. “Oh, I know. How about my favorite movie?”

He was quiet a long time. “…I don’t know. What is it?”

“You have to guess.”

“Ah…the Notebook? Titanic?”

“Shawshank Redemption.” 

He blinked. “No way.”

“Yes way.”

He shook his head. “I did not see that coming. There’s still so much about you I don’t know.”

She smiled shyly. “Well, dinner hasn’t been served yet.”

“And I’m sure the next date will be even more educational.”

“Yeah! Next time we can— wait. Next time? Really?!”

He reached across the table and took her hand. “Would you like to accompany me for dinner and a movie next weekend? It would be a great honor.”

Marinette’s smile stretched comically, as if she was drunk on love. “EEEEEEE!”

“Is that a yes?” He chuckled.

“Yes! I’d love to! I’d—!” And then, suddenly, it was as if a brick hit her in the head. There had been a nagging voice in the back of her head all night that she couldn’t ignore. And now, she was faced with the problem. Marinette withdrew her hand. “I’d really like too, but—…”

“But?” He sounded so disappointed.

“You like someone else, don’t you? I can’t just let you give up on them just to make me happy. That’s not fair! To either of us!”

He smiled softly, a tender look in his eye. “You’re really something, you know?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She laughed, mirthlessly. “I’m being serious. It’s not really fair to me if you’re just trying to get over someone by dating me. What if you _don’t_ get over her? Then what will you do?”

He folded his hands in front of him, his smile still warm and…amused? “I’ve made my decision, Marinette.” 

She blushed for the nth time. If only he knew how strongly he affected her. Maybe he did. “Can you tell me who?”

“Only if you promise not to laugh.”

“I swear.” She drew an ‘x’ on her chest.

“I’m in love with Ladybug.”

She chuckled. “Haha, very funny.”

His smile faded slowly, and silently he stared her down. “I’m serious, Marinette. I’m in love with her.”

She swallowed thickly, feeling a tingling sensation in the back of her head. “With—you’re in…oh my god…” She whispered.

“A big plate of spaghetti for the happy couple!” The waiter returned.

Adrien returned to his jovial mood. “Ah wonderful! Can we get some parmesan?”

Meanwhile, Marinette had retreated into la-la land. Adrien was in love with her. And he liked her. But he didn’t know she was her, or she was herself. He was giving up on her to love her. Really, it was a win no matter what, but it felt like a loss. But she couldn’t figure out why.

“Hey,” he called out to her, his glass raised. “A toast to the best first date ever, huh?”

She grinned and tinged her glass against his. “Cheers!”

They ate for a few minutes in silence, her mind still traveling at light speeds. Finally, she spoke, “so why me, when you could have Ladybug?”

Adrien looked up, noddles hanging out of his mouth. “I couldn’t have her. Like, ever. That’s the problem.”

“What do you mean?”

“You think I could have a quiet domestic life with a superhero? Maybe as her alter ego, but I doubt she’d reveal that to me. Just imagine me going on a romantic picnic in the park with Paris’ number one hero as my date. There’d be no peace.”

“But, I’m not like her. I’m boring and quiet and— awkward!” She exasperated. Because up until this date, she had been a mess around him.

“That’s not true.” He clarified, spinning his fork in the pasta. “Ladybug is kind, like you. She’s creative, like you. And she’s brave, and passionate…and I see so much of her in you. I’m sure Ladybug has her awkward moments.”

“Gee thanks.”

“I didn’t ask you out to ‘get over’ Ladybug. I asked you out, because you actually care about me. You didn’t confess to me because of my fame or my looks or money. You confessed because you liked me as a person. And no one else had done that.” He scratched the back of his head. “And to be honest, you were one of my first friends I made. And although we didn’t talk much…I still cherished that relationship. Marinette, I _like_ you. Don’t compare yourself to anyone, because you’re perfect to me.”

Her meatball fell off her fork. The heel of her hand rubbed against her eye. “I’m touched.” She said simply, her voice hoarse. “Then yes, if the offer still stands, I’d like to have another date next week.”

His grin turned cheshire as it reached his eyes and she was struck be how _Chat_ he looked. 

“Don’t smile like that.” She muttered, looking back at her food. “It freaks me out.”


	6. Chapter 6

After dinner, Adrien and Marinette took the long way back to the bakery. He held her hand, fingers intertwined with each other as pleasant silence stretched over the two. If there was a time to do it, it was now, Adrien realized.

“Uh, hey so…” He scratched the back of his head. “We know how I feel about Ladybug…how do you feel about Chat Noir?”

A meditative look came over her face as she choose her words carefully. “I like him. He makes me feel safe. And while sometimes he’s too silly for his own good, it never fails to cheer me up when I’m scared or frustrated. Really the only problem I have with him is his puns.”

He whipped his head over to her. “You don’t like puns?!” He dropped her hand. “That’s a deal breaker, it’s over.”

Marinette laughed, a light glittering sound. “I like puns fine! Just not his, because they’re SOO bad! Like he tries too hard!”

Adrien casually took hold of her hand again. “What would you do if _I_ was Chat Noir?”

Her first instinct was to laugh. “Well, you can’t be.”

“Why not?”

“Well, because he’s Chat and you’re you! There’s just too many differences! I mean, there’s a lot of similarities too…” She was quiet. “I don’t know what I’d do. I just never considered it.”

He was quiet, seemingly trying to accept her answer.

“I guess,” she started, “That I would be the luckiest girl in the world then.”

He squeezed her hand.

“But if you WERE Chat, you could totally have Ladybug.”

There was no humor in his laugh. It actually sounded quite pained. “Ladybug doesn’t like Chat. Not like that.”

At this point, they had reached the bakery. “Besides, if I _was_ Chat, I’d still pick you.”

She felt a rush nostalgia as he smiled at her. It was the same as the day he lent her his umbrella. An honest, genuine smile that never appeared in photoshoots. It sent a rush of excitement through her. Her heart rate quickened as his freehand came to rest on her waist, and pulled her closer. Quickly, before she could think, his lips were pressed against hers, sweetly and warmly. It was only a few seconds, but it was perfect.

“How about we consider that our first kiss?” He was still so close, and his spicy cologne stirred longing in her chest.

“Can we do that again?”

He _giggled_ and leaned in for another one _._  

—

Cloud nine. She was simply on cloud nine. She didn’t particularly remember everything that happened between the kiss and where she was now.

Oh man, she kissed him! _Twice!_ It was still so thrilling.

She was in her room now, spinning around the room, sloppily dancing with dress model.

“Adrien Agreste! Simply the best! Up to the test to steal your heart!” She sang badly, but it didn’t matter.

“Well, sounds like someone had a nice time tonight.” A smug voice sang back.

She released the dress model mid spin, and it rolled and collided with her chaste, and tumbled over. She whipped her head up to look at the cat that sat on her bed, crossed legged.

“How long have you been there?” She accused.

“Oh, right about when you started singing. You sing like a Disney Princess, better than Aurora.”

She shook her head. “And I suppose you’re a woodland creature then.”

“Bobcat.”

“Of course.”

“So, I’m taking it, that the date went well?”

She grinned widely and twirled again. “I’ve never been happier in my whole life! I’m in love! I’m love and I don’t care who knows it!”

His face flushed as he watched her fondly. “I can see that. Feel like you crawled through a river of filth and came out clean on the other side?”

“What?”

“Nothing, dumb joke.”

She shrugged him off. “And you know what’s incredible? He was in love with Ladybug! That’s why he wasn’t interested in me before! But he choose me instead anyway! He choose Marinette over Ladybug!”

He watched her dance around again as she laughed, but couldn’t help but feel guilty. He was lying to her. He fell in love with her because he loved Ladybug. He merged the two together. Had Ladybug not been in the picture, maybe he would have loved her as Marinette first.

“My lady, I—…” He had to tell her. He had to show her who he was. It wasn’t fair to keep leading her on. “I’m really—…” But she needed this. For some reason, having Adrien interested in her was some sort of validation. He would think on this more, and maybe soon he would have the answer. “I’m really happy for you. I’m glad things all worked out. Should I start planning the wedding?”

She laughed. “I’m not letting _you_ plan anything. The last thing I’d need on my wedding day is a bunch of guests asking why we had a cat themed ceremony.”

“I wasn’t going to make it cat themed, but you’ve given me an idea.” He cheeked. Then he faked a yawn. “It’s getting late. I just wanted to check in on you, and say hi. So, hi and bye!”

“Hi and bye.” She smiled after.

—

Marinette’s joy lasted long into the next day. At the first beep of her alarm clock, she was up. She was meeting Alya at the cafe down the street for lunch. She dressed quickly then bounded down the stairs, skipping into the kitchen. No one was around, so she assumed the bakery was booming. Again, she rushed down the stairs and called inside, just seeing people and her parents behind the counter.

“Going to lunch with Alya at C’est la Zes! Love you, bye!” She didn’t wait for a reply as she danced out the back door.

The cafe was down the street and around the corner. It was their favorite lunch place during the school year, where they went when homework wasn’t looming.

Alya was already there, and waved her over. Marinette slid into the booth as the redhead buzzed in her seat. “So? How did it go? Should I start shopping for my maid of honor dress?”

Marinette smiled, “Alya!” And then she giggled. “We’d have to get engaged first. So far, we’ve only kissed.”

Alya’s eyes widened before she squealed, “you have to tell me everything!” 

“Okay! So—…” then Marinette’s phone buzzed twice. _Adrien_. “Ah, hold on one second.”

As her eyes scanned the screen, the high she was riding evaporated completely. She fell from the sky and landed with a splat on the concrete.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Alya broke through her daze of horror.

 

_From: Handsome Boy_

_Hey, I stopped by the bakery for lunch, and there’s a bunch of police men here? Like, they aren’t customers…is everything ok?_

 

“I’m sorry Alya…I have to go.” Marinette stood.

“Girl! What’s wrong?!”

“I don’t know…” The teen ghosted through the restaurant crowd, her friend hurrying behind her.

As Adrien had said, the bakery was surrounded by cop cars. How could she have missed it? She pushed passed the boundaries and made her way to the front of the crowd before someone grabbed her arm.

“There you are! Are you alright?”

Marinette vaguely registered Adrien’s voice, while her eyes were trained forward. “I don’t know what’s going on…”

The boy grabbed her by the shoulders and led her through the police.

“No entry.”

“She lives here,” Adrien stated as he shouldered passed him.

Inside, Sabine was weeping as the police were confiscating goods from the display and baking utensils. The huge oven that sat behind the counter was in disrepair, as if someone had taken a sledge hammer to it.

Tom Dupain-Cheng was trying and failing at concealing his anger. “This is an outrage! Surprise health inspection is one thing, but all these licenses and registrations are completely idiotic! I’ve never had to file for a sugar license or a chocolate import license!”

“The mayor just passed a bill that requires that all bakeries carry both of them.”

“How long ago was this? According to the regulations by the Department of Health, I should get a thirty day notice by mail to file for these. I never received such a notice!”

“Save the excuses, Cheng.” The lead officer jotted down some notes. “You live here, right?”

“Yes, that’s correct.”

“Under Section XVI, article 16.2, ‘no part of the bakery can be used for domestic purposes. That’s another two thousand dollar fine.”

Tom bit his fist and turned away in anger.

"Maman, what's going on?" Marinette asked her mother.

Sabine collected herself briefly. "Oh honey, why—why don't you and your friends go out for the day? Don't worry about us, everything is...we'll figure this out. Please Marinette."

The teen didn't want to upset her parents any further so she beckoned Adrien with her. "Come on...let's go."

"What's going on?"

"I think I know, but you aren't going to want to hear it."

"I can take it."

She rubbed the back of her head, a nervous tick. "You know the fake ticket you gave Chloe?"

He furrowed his brow. "Yeah...and now that you mention it, she never texted me or anything."

"She came to the show, and they turned her away at the door, as you expected...but she also saw me there and kinda freaked out."

"You think Chloe has something to do with this?"

"I'm not positive...but I think she pulled a 'daddy daddy' and got my parent’s bakery shut down."

They were outside the bakery now, still inside the police barriers, backs to the bakery.

"I know she's your friend, Adrien, but she hates my guts. For some reason. She threatened me and said awful things...it actually frightened me."

"Well, if it is her, then I think I have a fix. Let me talk to my dad. He needs to know about this at any rate."

"Thanks Adrien, I knew I could count on you."

He smiled tenderly at her, soaking in the relief that poured from her. Then he saw an orange glow to her cheeks, and he glanced over to the bakery.

"MY LADY!" He shouted as he grabbed her. He pulled her into his chest as he hit the ground in a roll, glass and fire exploding above them and licking his back.

He winced, but refused to move. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine!” She assured, pressing on his chest. “What about you?”

“Just a scratch.” He lifted himself off of her.

From the bakery emerged a monster with a thundering shout. A giant humanoid blob of dough, with a mouth and eyes of fire, with a small white apron around it’s waist. “BOURGEOIS!!!”

“Red alert! An Akuma has emerged!” An officer shouted into his radio, before being engulfed in dough.

The akuma turned it’s gaze upon the teens, still huddled on the ground. Adrien put himself in front to protect her.

“Papa?” Marinette whispered.

The akuma came closer to them, dough dripping from it’s arms.

The girl clung to Adrien in fear. “Papa! Stop!”

The monster did so, and looked down at them, before continuing on it’s way.

Adrien stood and helped Marinette to her feet. “Go check on your mom, I’m going to make sure Alya’s safe, okay?”

“Alright!” She nodded emphatically before running into the bakery.

Adrien ran into the nearest alleyway and transformed.

In the bakery, huge blobs of dough with limbs sticking out littered the floor. “Mom!? Mom!!”

Sabine popped up from behind the counter, her face covered in tears and soot. “Oh Marinette!” She ran out and hugged her. “I’m so glad you’re alright! but you need to go! Go to Alya’s or Adrien’s, or even the school. As long as it’s away from here and the Mayor’s!”

“Don’t worry about me, mom. Make sure you stay safe too.” Marinette moved to leave, but hugged her mom tightly. “Don’t worry. Ladybug is going to save dad, and make everything okay.”

—

Ladybug flung herself through the sky, following the sounds of screams and fear to the Mayor's hotel.

"You're looking lovely today, my lady!" Chat called, rising next to her. He hoped his charm would help ease her anxiety.

"Thank you, but I need you to focus today." She called back.

He knew what was wrong, but feigned ignorance. "Everything alright?"

"The akuma is my papa.”

They landed on the roof, Chat stopping her with a hand on her arm. “Hey, it’s just an akuma. It may be possessing your dad, but he’s not there. And once you use your healing powers, everything will be fixed. Don’t worry. Okay?”

She nodded dutifully before a horrendous roar broke through the atmosphere. The akuma was too near the Mayor’s. With speed, the duo leapt into action, landing on the ground a few feet away from him.

“The butterfly is in his apron. No doubt about it.” Ladybug stated.

Chat nodded in agreement, his staff at the ready. The akuma slung a dozen doughy balls at the heroes, and when they dodged, they found they exploded on impact.

“Gotta watch out for those!”

“Chat, let’s give him a grape vine!”

“Ready when you are!” He called back.

Ladybug ran around the arena, and took her yo-yo from her waist. “Oh mister baker!”

The akuma turned around sluggishly, like most of his motion, as Ladybug threw her yo-yo passed him. Chat batted it back with his baton. Over and over, the duo played catch with the compact as the akuma became entangled in the web.

Ladybug revved up, “Aim for the transformer!” And pitched the yo-yo back to Chat. His hit sent it into the electric lines, and punctured the transformer, sending waves of electricity down the line and zapping the akuma, dough exploding out everywhere.

The smell of freshly baked bread hung in the air.

“Now to grab the apron.” Ladybug hurried to the dough mass, ready to collect the item, when it quivered, and all the surrounding dough started to roll across the pavement and leap onto her, pulling her towards the mass. “Watch out for the dough!” She yelled to her partner.

Chat tore away the gunk that stuck to him. “Hang on my lady! I’ll help you!” He ran and leapt, grabbing her yo-yo. The electrical surge was staunched by his leather gloves, and he tossed the weapon back to her.

Ladybug caught it and retreated to strategize.

By this time, the akuma had almost reformed, and Chat took the opportunity to strike. With a shout, he threw his baton at full speed. The baton stuck straight into the beast, and almost flew through it.

Almost.

With a snap, the baton rebounded on the dough and shot right back at Chat at a blinding speed and struck him in the shoulder, taking him out of the fight.

Ladybug heard Chat’s shout of pain and hastened to end the battle. “Lucky charm!”

A can of Pam landed in her hand.

“Are you kidding me?” But of course, her power was never useless, and she knew exactly what it was for. She shook the can briefly, then sprayed her body as thoroughly as she could.

The akuma stretched his goopy hand out and grabbed her, but she slipped right out of his grasp. Easily, she ran and slid across the ground and snagged the apron. Then she tore it and released the butterfly.

After it was cleansed, Tom Dupain returned to normal.

“Mission accomplish—…” She held out her fist for the routine fist bump.

But Chat Noir was gone.

“Where am I? What’s going on?” Tom asked, getting to his feet.

“Oh P—!” Ladybug restrained herself, having to stay in character. “Mr. Cheng, why don’t you go home to your wife?”

His face was pale. “I turned into an Akuma, didn’t I?”

“I’m afraid so…”

He sighed, dejected. “I’m such a fool. I never let my anger get the best of me. Please don’t think bad of me because of this.”

“Of course not, these things happen. And to people over much more trivial things.”

The tall man rested a paternal hand on her shoulder, a proud sort of twinkle in his eye, the he looked passed her and gaped.

“My lady—…” A hoarse voice called.

“Chat! There you are—…” Ladybug spoke as she turned around.

Behind her, leaning against a van, was her beloved Chat. His baton was sticking out of his shoulder, blood seeping out of the wound. “I—I think I need medical attention.”

Tom rushed in and helped the boy sit behind the van, away from prying eyes. Then he looked at Ladybug, “call the ambulance, I’ll keep everyone back.”

“Thanks, pa—monsieur.” Ladybug’s composure was slipping quickly and she was glad her dad was not going to be watching. She pulled her compact out quickly and started dialing as Chat took her hand in a fierce grip.

“I’m going to de-transform before the ambulance arrives. It’ll be easier to go as myself instead of Chat.”

“Okay.”

“And when I do, I know I’m going to be in way more pain then this, so I need you take care of me, okay?”

“Of course.” She gripped his hand tighter. “You’re strong, and I believe in you.” Then the call connected. 

“112, what’s your emergency?”

“This is Ladybug, I have an injured civilian on Place Saint Gervais. He’s leaning against a white volkswagon van and I have left him with his friend.”

“A unit has been dispatched. We’re on the way.”

“Thank you!”

Ladybug closed her compact, and released her transformation.

“You look so beautiful, my lady.”

“Don’t tell me that’s the blood loss talking, kitty.”

“It might be, but I always think you’re beautiful. Just thought I’d tell you now, since I’m sure I won’t be able to in a minute.”

“Okay.”

He tugged her closer so that her forehead touched his, but she didn’t mind. “You also have to promise me that you won’t get mad.”

“Mad about what?”

“Who I am.”

She cupped the back of his head gently. “Don’t worry, kitty. Don’t worry about anything.”

“Okay, I’m ready now.”

Marinette nodded, keeping her hand near his wound.

In a flash of green, Chat Noir was no more, and instead, Adrien Agreste remained. He seized up, clenching his teeth and nearly moaned.

“Adrien! Oh no! No!” She cried, pressing the wound shut. “Why did it have to be you?”

The sound of a siren sent relief into her.

“Just a little bit longer, minou, just hang on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th of July!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait everyone, life is hectic right now. I’m changing jobs and moving. So little crazy.
> 
> I was also hoping this would be the last chapter, since I’ve been working on a Kingdom Hearts fic too. But, as I was at work I had a couple more ideas. So, we’ll see where this goes.

 

It hurt.

It felt like Chat’s arm was being ripped off his body. Everything within him burned, but the pain in his arm seared. He wanted to cry, to scream, anything, but he just laid in misery. There was a roof above him now, and a mask on his face. His vision blurred, but he could see the faded shadow of his lady hovering by his side. Her dainty fingers were still gripped in his fist.

“Marinette…?” He called out.

Faintly, he heard her voice, but she wasn’t talking to him. “Maman?…No, I’m fine. I’m with Adrien, on our way to the hospital. He got hurt…No, I didn’t, could you call him?…Thank you….I love you too…see you in a bit.”

He closed his eyes, but a warm hand caressed his cheek. "My parents are going to get ahold of your dad, okay?"

If the pain wasn't so intense, he'd be protesting. He'd had been so careful, but now his dad was going to swoop in and take everything away.

It was dangerous territory he was going into. Where everything was bleak and hopeless. He clung to Mari, her hand warm and soft within his own.

But then it was gone.

"Mari...?" He wanted to shout it, but his voice halted behind gritted teeth.

"She's in the waiting room," Someone replied.

"I need her," He begged. "She's my lucky charm."

“I’m sure her luck will reach you from the waiting room.”

Adrien shook his head, his arm aching with each slight movement. “Please!”

They weren’t listening to him anymore. “He’s going into shock. Go ahead an introduce the anesthesia.”

As his head filled with fog, he fought to reach out to her.

“ _My lady…_ ”

—

Marinette sat in the waiting room, a silver ring sitting in her palm. She fingered it gently, her mind absent. She had taken it in the ambulance, before they were separated. It was a safety precaution, if anything. And yet, seeing another miraculous, especially the partnering one to her own, was odd. She didn’t know what to think, so she didn’t.

A tiny black cat hovered near her, but out of sight of the few people in the area.

“Plagg…do you think he’s going to be okay?”

“I don’t see why not. He got hit in the shoulder, not in the heart.”

“If he can’t use his arm anymore…will you have to get someone new?”

The kwami considered it a moment. “Perhaps. But I wouldn’t worry about it.”

“But—…”

“Do you think they have any cheese in the food court? I’m starving!”

“How can you think about eating at a time like this?” Marinette held back her voice. “Do you not care?”

Plagg got close to her face and looked her in the eye. “I am the god of chaos and destruction. My charges are always unlucky. That baton could have gone anywhere, and it landed in his shoulder. You may think that’s unlucky, but I think it’s extremely lucky. So no, I’m not worried. Because Ladybug is here, and he’s going to be fine.”

The heroine sniffed. “Are you saying that this kind of thing might happen again?”

The kwami rolled his eyes. “Geez, is that what you pulled away from this?”

“Please answer me Plagg.”

Plagg was never good at being serious. He was a playful sassy kitten, and thus Adrien had been a good wielder for him. But now, looking at Marinette, and knowing that she cared for his boy, he made a vow to be serious when she addressed him. But only her. Adrien would still get attitude.

The cat dropped down into her hands and curled his tail around, holding it in his tiny paws. “To be completely honest, more often then not, Chat Noir’s don’t retire.”

The weight of the phrase was not lost on her.

“There has never been an Chat Noir that used his power for evil and survived. And typically those that work alone don’t fair well either. But, the ones that work with Ladybug, and rely on her the way she relies on him…they thrive. Emotionally, they do better, and in battle they are nearly unstoppable. Don’t get me wrong, the bad luck is overwhelming, but Ladybug’s luck is so strong that it powers through and neutralizes it. To put it simply, he’ll be fine, thanks to you.”

“Really?”

Tikki spoke from her shoulder. “If Plagg says so, I’d believe him.”

Uncertainty was scrawled all over Marinette’s face. But she nodded once and scratched him once behind the ear. “You said you like cheese?”

“Camembert is my favorite!” Now he was excited, especially in the face of food.

“Then let’s go see if we can’t find some for you?”

He settled for cheesy bread, because it was Marinette and it’s the best they could find. Armed with the bread and a few cookies for Tikki, the two Kwami’s retreated to her bag to finally recover from their battle.

Marinette, on the other hand, just leaned forward, her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. Her foot jiggled in anxiety.

Several minutes passed in silence. 

A pair of pointed white loafers, followed by red slim fit pant legs came into view. Marinette raised her head to find Gabriel Agreste looking down on her, a neutral and unreadable expression on his face.

“Mr. Agreste!” She nearly shouted, in fright.

He held his hand out to quiet her. Then he gestured to the seat next to her. “May I sit down?”

“Yes, of course!”

Gabriel took out his phone and started typing something away, but asked her regardless. “Have you heard anything?”

“No, the doctor’s haven’t spoken to me yet.”

“Ah…” A little bit more typing, and then he asked. “How did he look? When he was in the ambulance…you were with him when it happened, right?”

“Yes.” She answered curtly, swallowing hard. “He was struck in the shoulder by an akuma. I don’t know all the details, but he was bleeding pretty badly. We think he’ll be fine, though.”

“ _We?_ ” 

“Ladybug and I. She called the ambulance.”

“Oh.” With a sigh, the man leaned forward and mimicked her stance. She peered over and saw his hair was disheveled and his phone screen was open. All he had typed was ‘asdfasdfasdfasdf’ as a way to appear busy. To say the least, Gabriel Agreste was a mess.

“I really enjoyed the show the other night.” Marinette stated, as way to break the silence. “It was so wonderful, it was such a honor to attend.”

Gabriel smiled, ever so slightly, appreciating the effort she was making. “I remember the first fashion show I went to when I was in high school. My girlfriend at the time invited me. I was absolutely in love with everything I saw there. The skill, the class, everything. I talked about nothing but fashion after that. That girl actually broke up with me because she was uncomfortable with ‘a man with better fashion sense than herself’”.

Marinette giggled quietly.

“But after years and years of directing the shows yourself, they tend to lose their luster.”

Marinette simpered in understanding.

“Trying to get Adrien interested in fashion is like pulling teeth. He’d rather just wear a T-shirt and jeans. It’s like creating a work of art, then finding out the person who bought it hangs it in their wood shed.”

“That’s how I feel when I make a dress for my mom and she wears it in the bakery. Like, I’m glad you like it, but this isn’t the place to wear _Crepe de Chine_.”

He chuckled out loud this time. “What a plebeian mistake to make.”

After the awkward chuckles passed, he said with sincerity, “consider making her something out of Koshibo, especially if you’re making something traditional. It’s light like cotton, but wrinkle resistant.”

Peeking inside her bag, she pulled out a small notebook and wrote the fabric name down.

“And I can get some for you cheap, if you’d like.”

If there could be literal stars in her eyes, there would be. She beamed. “That would be amazing!”

“Here’s my card. I’ll hook you up with anything you need.”

She held the card in her hand. “Wow! This is amazing! I can’t believe it…why me?”

“You’ve done a lot for Adrien. And it seems he holds significant feelings towards you. I look forward to see what you make in the future. And if you’re looking for a job after high school…well, you have my card.”

She flushed red in astonishment. “This is too much, Monsieur.”

“You’ll have to have your sketchbook approved of course, and I don’t hire high school flunks or drop outs.”

She shook her head, “no sir, that won’t be a problem.”

“Good. I’ll be checking up on you too, to make sure you’re where you need to be.” His eye caught something as he glanced up to the TV nearby. “Good God, what’s going on there?”

Marinette turned to the TV to see a black woman screaming at a man. The close captions read, “how could you? She was my sister! I thought you loved me! I had your baby.”

“Oh, be careful sir. That’s Jerry Springer, it gets addicting if you start watching it.”

“What is it?”

“A show where people confess to their significant others something extreme. Like if they’ve been cheating or if they were born a different gender. It’s really trashy TV.”

“It seems like it.” Gabriel stated, not taking his eyes off the screen.

—

Several hours later, and the doctor had not yet come out to speak with them.

“Come on Bonita, rip out her whore weave.” Gabriel Agreste muttered to no one.

“He don’t deserve you girl. Save face and walk out.” Marinette muttered back.

“Agreste?” A man in a lab coat called out in the room.

Gabriel nearly jumped to his feet, straightening his appearance as he stood.

The doctor smiled at both of them pleasantly while he crossed his arms. “Hi, I’m Dr. Barret, I was the surgeon for your son Adrien today.”

“Gabriel Agreste.” The man stated with a handshake.

“Marinette,” she grinned, “girlfriend,” she added with the hope that she’d be able to see him quicker.

The doctor sent her a quick wink. “Well, the surgery went fine. We had a little episode in the middle where he woke up, but he was still heavily medicated so he didn’t feel any pain. He just asked if we had seen his cat around.”

Marinette giggled nervously.

“But really, this wound could have gone one of two ways. There’s a tendon called the rotator tendon that runs right down the front of the shoulder, and by chance, whatever struck him just barely glanced it. Adrien isn’t going to be able to raise his arm higher then his waist for a while. And there will be tingling and numbness in his hands for a few months. But the wound will probably heal in a week at most. His arm will need to stay in a sling for the next six to eight weeks.”

Marinette grimaced. Chat Noir would be out of commission for a while.

“If you will follow me, he should be awake now.”

Dr. Barret ushered them down the hall, through a maze of twists and turns until they reached a room at the end of a hall.

Inside, a pale boy laid propped up against pillows with an IV in his arm. His eyes cracked open when the door creaked.

Marinette nearly ran to him, as she came up to his side and framed his face with her hand.

“Hello, my lady,” he whispered gently.

“I was so worried,” she returned. Then she leaned in and kissed his forehead. “On a scale from one to ten, how do you feel?”

“Terrible.” He frowned. “But seeing you makes it better.”

“There’s someone else here to see you, too.” 

Gabriel approached the bed, his face steely like usual and his hands behind his back.

“Dad…” He had expected Nathalie, or anybody else to come in his stead, but not the man himself. Not only was he stand-offish, but Gabriel HATED hospitals. To the point where when they dedicated a wing in his wife’s honor, he only stayed to cut the ribbon and then he was gone. “You came.”

“Don’t be silly, of course I did. My son is gravely injured.” The man then looked to Marinette, holding out a handful of coins. “Would you be a dear and stay with Adrien tonight? I left the office without leaving instructions. While I believe Nathalie is capable, the rest of them are all a mess with me.”

Adrien chuckled.

“Pack an overnight bag and get some dinner while you’re out.”

She took the euros in her hand and looked to him shyly. “Is this just an excuse to get me to leave?”

The tiniest of smiles showed on his face. “You’ve seen through me.”

She giggled back. “Well, then I’ll make sure to take my time.”

Adrien looked over the two, confused and impressed. Marinette getting along with his father? It wasn’t impossible…but not exactly probable.

As Marinette left, Gabriel wandered the room, his ego filling it. “This place is nicer then the last time I was here. They’ve made renovations.”

“It’s nice.” Adrien agreed. “I like the swirly light thing over there.” He pointed to the far wall where a light fixture sat.

“Very Edvard Munch, I think.”

“I thought Cezanne, but I see Munch too.”

More silence passed between the two before Adrien finally spoke, trying to sit up in bed. “Are you angry?”

“With you? No. But I would like to hear how this happened. Miss Dupain-Cheng spared the details.” He took a seat in the chair nearby.

“Well, it all started a few days ago. When I snagged the show ticket. I actually made a photocopy and gave it to Chloe, because I knew she would be pestering me about it. Then I gave the real ticket to Marinette.”

Gabriel nodded in understanding, then withdrew a newspaper that had been folded and tucked inside his jacket. “I suppose that’s how this happened?”

The Headline read: _Fashion Police Detain Bourgeois at Tuileries._ Chloe, in all her manic fury, was painted on the front page, her body twisting into the lobby and yelling at Marinette. Said teen, in response, was standing ramrod straight, her mouth in a thin line.

“I guess Marinette was right…” Adrien muttered as he held up the page and read the story. “Well, anyway, this morning, I went over to the bakery to see Marinette, and when I got there, there were police everywhere. I went in with Mari, they had confiscated everything, and we overheard something about a new bill being put in place by the mayor. The whole thing sounded like Chloe’s work, to be honest. She once got our friend Alya suspended because she took a picture _near_ her locker.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. “And so…?”

“Oh, Monsieur Dupain-Cheng, as a result of his kitchen being destroyed…and I mean, they wrecked it. The oven was all broken and dismantled…anyway, he was akumatized.”

“I see.”

“Marinette followed him, and I followed her. We got separated in the crowd, and the akuma launched a pipe at me. I don’t really know what happened after that.”

“Hmm…”

Adrien watched his father carefully, as he took out his phone and hit a number on speed dial. The room was so quiet, he could hear the dial tone.

“Hello, please notify Monsieur Bourgeois that Gabriel Agreste would like a word with him.”

The sound of hold music came from the phone, before the Mayor’s voice boomed from the speaker. “Gabriel my friend! To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Monsieur Agreste is fine. Did you know I had a book?” The designer asked.

The question surprised both Adrien and the Mayor. “W-Why of course! I’ve read it ten times!”

“Then you should know I started out as a small business. All on my own.”

“Yes, that’s very encouraging…”

 _Where is he going with this?_ Adrien thought to himself.

Gabriel rested a hand on Adrien’s leg, over the covers, rubbing small circles with his thumb. “And you should also know I went to law school for two years, per my father’s request.”

“…I don’t remember that part.”

“It’s in the first chapter, by the way.”

“How interesting, it must have been a while since I read it…” The mayor cleared his throat. “Is there something I can help you with Mr. Agreste? It’s not like you to call and chit chat.”

“Oh yes, I was wondering when you could tell me when you passed the new bill for bakeries.”

“Oh, this morning.”

“What are the stipends?”

“Let me see…wood fire stoves can’t burn hotter then a thousand degrees. No part of the bakery can be used for domestic settings, there has to be alicense to use cane sugar, and a license was required if importing chocolate from Africa. Along with some other little things. Why?”

“Oh, just curious. The bakeries of Paris knew all about these before the bill was passed, right?”

“Of course!”

“Even the _Boulangerie Patisserie_? The bakery right next to Chloe and Adrien’s school?”

The line went silent.

Adrien watched in awe and reverence.

“Yes, we sent them plenty of warnings.”

“Ah, good. Because if I find out you didn’t…well, let’s just say I’d hate to get Monsieur Bonheur involved.”

Adrien recognized that name, that was his family’s lawyer, the best in Paris of course.

“Also, I’d like to remind you of who financed 80% of your campaign.”

“You make your message crystal clear…”

“I should hope so. I’ll let you go now, I’m sure you had a busy day. I’m sure tomorrow will be even more exhausting.”

Adrien couldn’t hear the mayor’s reply. Gabriel hung up and tucked his phone back into his jacket.

“Dad, that was amazing.”

“I know.”

“You really went to law school? I didn’t know that.”

“It’s not what I wanted to do with my life, but your grandfather made me. He paid for my schooling after all. Then I was able to get my own job and pay for design school.”

“Was grandpa against you liking fashion?”

Gabriel crossed his arms. “No, rather, he didn’t think I’d be able to support myself as a designer. But I showed him and he did apologize. But more then once those lessons in law have helped me in the business world. Especially in our industry.”

“What about me? What if I don’t want to be a model forever? What if I want nothing to do with the fashion industry?”

Gabriel considered him. “I had really hoped to pass down the family business. But you are only 15, I suppose it would be unfair to have you decide on what you want to do for the rest of your life now.”

Adrien smiled.

“Enough about that, how do you feel? Are you comfortable? Do you need anything?”

“I could really use some water.” He said, swallowing thickly.

“Alright,” and he was on his feet heading to the door.

Within minutes, Adrien had a styrofoam cup in his hand. He sipped through his straw as his father looked at his chart.

“Is this it then?” The teen asked. “When I go home, will I be pulled from school again? Is my social life over as I know it?”

Gabriel sighed, crossing his legs and leaning back in his chair. “No. Though I so badly want to. If I’ve learned anything, it’s that you will rebel against me no matter what I do. You’d find a way to get out there, I know it. And…” He sighed again, his shoulders heaving. “I can’t protect you forever.”

Adrien lowered his drink and sighed. “Yeah, it’s better that way though, isn’t it? Don’t you want your son to be social savvy?”

“It’s not a bad trait to have.”

Adrien grinned widely. It felt so wonderful being able to talk like this with him. Maybe it would never happen again, or maybe his father was changing. Either way, he wasn’t complaining.

“So, I take it the date went well.”

Adrien flushed red leaned back into his pillow. “It went really well.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crawls out of the dirt* I'M ALIVEEE! Last Chapter!

Adrien was Chat Noir.

Chat Noir was Adrien.

They were one and the same.

Now that the initial shock of Chat getting stabbed in the shoulder and not knowing if he was alright wore off, she was coming to grips with the truth. She had been so relieved to see him sitting up, and smiling at her. The dry caked on blood that stained her fingernails didn’t hold as much of a sting anymore, but it still left plenty of unanswered questions. Some that only Plagg could answer. But it was only fair to asked when Adrien could know too.

Her shower was quick, as was the meal her mother microwaved for her. She talked with her mouth full, explaining the situation to her parents, and with a little hesitation, they allowed her to stay the night at the hospital.

Marinette returned to the hospital with a backpack over her shoulder and a box of macarons under her arm. Night was falling quickly, and she was glad to make it back before visiting hours were over.

She found the room by herself and entered with a knock. “I’m back,” She announced.

Adrien beamed, turning his neck carefully, “welcome back.”

“Yes,” Gabriel replied, his head snapping up from where it had been resting in his hand. “We’ve missed you.”

“Really?”

“He did.” The father smirked.

Marinette set the box of macaroons on the bed between the men, while she sat next to him on the mattress.

Adrien eyed the snacks, and looked to his dad.

“Go ahead,” Gabriel approved.

Adrien grinned and popped a strawberry cookie in his mouth.

“ADDDRRRRIIIIKKKIINNNSSSSSSS!!!” The door slammed open with a shout. Chloe ran in, her make-up flawless, but a pout on her lips. “Oh Adrien! I texted you a hundred times! But you never answered so I called your secretary and she said you were in the hospital I just had to come see you!”

She leapt, pushing Marinette out of the way with a loud “move it!” And flung herself over Adrien, hugging him tightly around the neck.

“OwowowowowOWOWOW—…” Adrien muttered as her weight pressed on his wound.

“That wretched woman wouldn’t tell me where you were so I had to get daddy’s PI looking for you! I even called him back from his vacation! I was just so worried about you!!”

Marinette grabbed Chloe by the shoulders and pulled her away. Her iron grip on Adrien pulled him with her, until she let go and he flopped back onto the bed with a groan.

“What the hell, Marinette?!” Chloe snapped, angry beyond compare.

“You were crushing him!” The other girl yelled.

“Ha! Yeah right, I’m as light as a feather!”

“No, you idiot! His arm! You were laying on his arm!” Marinette usually had better tact when it came to these things, but seeing Adrien in pain made all her patience fly out the window. 

“Why are you even here? Who let you come in?!” Chloe retorted.

Adrien winced heavily in his bed, his teeth grit in pain. Gabriel was standing and pressing a button nearby and looking at the door.

Marinette was beyond angry. “Chloe, you have ten seconds to leave this room before I—…”

“Before you what?! I’d like to see you try anything.”

Somewhere in the back of her head, Marinette was amused. Chloe had NO idea who she was talking to. Unfortunately, it would inevitably remain that way.

A nurse hustled into the room, coming up behind Chloe. “Excuse me, sweetie,” she touched her shoulder.

“Don’t touch me!” Chloe shrieked and snapped her herself away from the nurse.

Marinette grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way.

The brat shrieked, shouting in outrage and disgust.

Marinette hushed her.

“What’s wrong, honey?” The nurse cooed, touching Adrien’s arm.

“It-it hurts…” He spoke through his teeth.

“How? Can you be specific?”

“It stings.”

“We had an enthusiastic guest.” Gabriel explained.

“Well, let’s take a look and make sure everything is okay.” The nurse spoke, helping Adrien sit up.

Chloe sneered in disgust and excused herself from the room momentarily.

Gingerly, the nurse slid his gown off his shoulder, showing a thick bandage taped on both sides of his shoulder. She pulled the tape, Adrien’s face scrunching up in discomfort.

Marinette was glad Chloe left the room. The wound was amazing, if not a little beautiful. The immediate skin around the wound was dark, almost black, though it did not look charred. Black wisps curled up his skin and crawled around his shoulder, like a tattoo. Lighter streaks curled in opposite directions.

The wound itself was bleeding again, as the stitches had been pulled away from each other.

“Oh honey, we have to restitch it. Let me get someone in here.”

Adrien weakly protested as she left the room.

Marinette came up to the bed, and took his hand. “You’re okay.” She cooed.

“Yeah,” he winced. “It just….sucks.” He scrunched up his nose. “Can you get me some more water?”

“Sure thing.” And she picked the cup up from the table.

“What is your problem, Marinette Dupain-Cheng?!” Chloe nearly shrieked, coming back into the room.

“Not now, Chloe. For the love of God.” 

The mayor’s daughter took the cup of water out of her hands and threw it on the ground. “You will listen to me now! I’m tired of you ignoring me!”

“Well, this isn’t about you, so get over it!”

Chloe cut her off with a slap to her cheek.

“You’ve been taking him away from me! He doesn’t need you and your drama! We were better off without you! The only reason he’s still hanging around with you, is because he’s scared you’re going to turn into that monster again!”

Marinette bit her lip in anger and rubbed her stinging cheek.

“You’re just a waste of time and energy! I bet you’re the reason he’s injured in the first place, you stupid klutz!”

Tears pricked at Marinette’s eyes as the blonde’s words started to seep into her. “Who are you to tell me that I’m less then what I should be? I know you hate me, you’ve made it very clear. But right now, your opinion doesn’t matter.” She shouldered passed her and grabbed the cup off the floor.

“I’m not finished yet!!”

“I think you are.” Gabriel’s voice cut through the tense air like a knife. Marinette cringed and shuttered back on herself. If Gabriel was getting involved, then her part in this fight was over.

Chloe clenched her fist. “Can you tell her to leave?” She nearly begged the man.

“No,” Gabriel answered with finality. “I know you’re Adrien’s friend, but I think it’s best if _you_ left Miss Bourgeois.”

Chloe gasped, then fumed. “Just wait until my father hears about this!”

Gabriel looked over her darkly. “He’s not going to do anything. And if you keep this behavior up, I _will_ forbid you from seeing Adrien. The only reason I haven’t yet is because you have history.”

Chloe huffed.

Two nurses entered the room, a cart at the ready. “Alright, we have to restitch the wound. Only one person gets to stay.”

Gabriel was already standing and smoothing out his jacket. “We’ll be leaving now. Call me if anything happens.” And with that, he laid a heavy hand on Chloe’s shoulder and guided her to the door.

Without missing a beat, Marinette moved into the chair he had occupied and took Adrien’s free hand.

“Alright, we’re going to raise his morphine levels. The pain will ebb, but there will might be some side effects of euphoria.”

“Huh?” Adrien asked, blinking his dazed eyes up at her.

“You might be kind of loopy.” She grinned.

As the nurses began their work, Marinette held his hand tightly, her fingers curling around his. Adrien winced and cringed at first, but as the work went on, he sunk into his mattress and breathed slowly. Only the occasional twitch of his eyelid portrayed his discomfort.

They were done quicker then it took to get the supplies. “There you are dear. All better. Be sure to avoid being jostled again.”

“Don’t worry…” he slurred. “I don’t want to do that again…”

A few more moments and then they were alone. Alone for the first time since he had transformed in her arms. His eyes closed, and he breathed quietly.

Plagg poked out of her collar and zipped up to Adrien, nuzzling his cheek. “I’m glad you’re okay.” The kwami purred.

“Aw, Plagg, you really do care.” Adrien whispered with his eyes closed.

“Of course! Who else would be able to buy so much camembert?”

Adrien shook his head. “You never change, Plagg.”

“I don’t know, in the 5000 plus years I’ve been alive…I think my taste in cheese has changed a few times. There was a good hundred years where I really liked Gouda-Feta. Can you imagine?”

“I don’t doubt it at all.” The boy stated with a shake of his head.

“Are you comfortable?” Marinette questioned.

“Yeah, for the most part. My shoulder hurts, of course.”

“Actually, I wanted to ask Plagg about that. I thought our suits were impenetrable? How did Adrien get hurt so badly?"

Tikki came out of hiding then and answered, "your suits keep you protected from man made weapons. But if you are struck with a miraculous weapon, it'll do damage."

"In the case with Adrien," Plagg began, "the staff didn't just tear through the suit like fabric, but essentially it tore through it's atoms."

"Isn't that how they make nuclear energy? Or like...bombs?" Adrien asked, his voice wavering.

"Neat, huh?"

"Are _you_ okay, Plagg?"

"I have a little headache. I'm glad Marinette was there when she was. I needed a big ass nap."

Adrien chuckled. "You need another big ass nap. You always start swearing when your tired."

"You know me so well." The kwami yawned and curled up under his pillow. 

Tense silence once again overtook the duo.

"Are you tired?" Marinette asked softly. ' _Wow, what a smart thing to say.._.' She berated herself.

"A little. The surgery took a lot out of me."

"Well, I brought a book. I can just read if you're tired…”

"No, I want to talk to you!” He said suddenly, squeezing her hand. "If you're still here, I suppose you don't hate me."

"Oh of course not, minou!" Her faced flushed as she said his nickname. "Just surprised. And confused. And maybe a little annoyed? But not angry. Why did you hide it from me?"

“Well, I was going to tell you, when you told me you were Ladybug, but you were so adamant that I keep my identity…then you said that Adrien had picked you instead of Ladybug, and I didn’t know if I should tell you, cause I didn’t want to bum you out, but you are Ladybug and if things had been different, I probably would have fallen in love with Marinette first…”

The boy fell silent. To him, his excuses felt like him trying to save his own skin.

"You didn't know what to do." She finished for him.

“Yeah, basically.”

“Well…I can you answer a question? If you hadn’t known I was Ladybug…would you have still asked me out?”

“I—…” He fell silent. “I don’t know. It’s hard to tell. Because when you confessed to me, I was honest about how I felt. You were a good friend to me, and I did want to get to know you more. Maybe I wouldn’t have asked you out on a date…but I would have tried to be closer to you.”

Her smile was forlorn.

He let go of her hand and cupped her cheek instead. “But I love you. As soon as I found out who you were, everything made sense. I saw Marinette in everything Ladybug did, and Ladybug in Marinette. You were one amazing, kind person. My only regret is that I didn’t know who you were sooner, so I could _be_ with you sooner.”

Marinette turned her face in and kissed his palm.

“What do you think? Can you love Chat Noir?”

She turned his hand over, kissing the back of it and his knuckles. “I think I’ve always loved Chat Noir.”

“Then you should kiss me, so I know you mean it.”

Her nose crinkled. “Cheeky, aren’t we?”

“Do you like cheeky?”

She leaned in, biting her bottom lip as she came closer. She leaned over him, hovering over his lips. “Don’t get in in a habit of it, chaton.”

“I’ll try not to, my lady.”

This kiss was hot and heavy, and sweet and warm. Fuzzy heads and fluttering stomach…everything that young tender love was made of. He pulled her closer, so she was pressed chest to chest with him.

“Careful of your arm,” she whispered, against his lips.

“Damn my arm, I’ve been waiting to kiss you since yesterday.”

“We kissed yesterday.”

“And I really liked it!”

“Is that the meds talking?”

He kissed her harder, fiercer, then pulled away to kiss up her jaw. He whispered in her ear, “I just lose myself when I’m with you. I want to share everything with you. Every secret, every feeling…I want you to know everything about me.”

“Adrien…” She hummed back. She propped herself up on arm, so she could run her fingers through his hair and look him in the eye. “If it’s alright with you…we have all the time in the world.”

“Then, you want to make it official?”

“Yes,” she kissed his nose. “But it might take my parents some persuading. They were okay with one date, but I don’t know how they’ll feel about a boyfriend.”

Adrien hummed, a content smile on his face. “Boyfriend. I like the sound of that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr and FF.net as P-Artsypants!


End file.
